We Need To Talk
by jdwd
Summary: Mrs. Diaz decides it is time to get involved, and Marco decides it is time to tell the truth. Trans Marco
1. Chapter 1: We need to talk

**We Need to Talk**

"Narwhal Blast!"

"HiYA!"

Scene: Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are on the sofa in the living room. Mrs. Diaz is reading the newspaper while her husband, holding her around the waist, reads a romance paperback. The sounds of Marco and Star fighting echo down from the second story, but they seem to take no account.

"STAR!"

"Waricorn Stampede!"

Mrs. Diaz looks up as the sound of hooves grows and crashing intensifies. "Honey, is this one of those times we should be more involved?"

"With what?"

The sounds of fighting suddenly stops. Marco and Star appear on the stairwell.

"Hey guys," Marco calls out without actually looking at the two, "me and Star are going out for Tacos."

"Victory Tacos!"

"Oh that sounds great, I'll drive." Mrs Diaz is on her feet looking for her keys as Mr. Diaz and the kids turn to her in surprise.

"You don't need to..." Marco isn't even sure why he thought this was a bad idea, but this isn't like her.

"Oookkkaayyy, victory tacos for everyone!" Star is confused, more from reading the crowd than anything in her head

"But, mi amor, the house to ourselves..." Mr. Diaz expresses his naked disappointment.

Mrs. Diaz speaks directly to the kids under her care, "Me and your father will take you out for dinner, and you can tell us about your day."

"Oooh, we fought a crazy octopus monster." Star jumps around making tentacles at her mouth.

"A Great Old One." Marco clarifies.

"Not that great, he couldn't take a Waricorn stampede." Star is riding high on the victory.

"Well you can tell us all about it, at La Perla."

Marco looks impressed, Star excited. She whispers, "What is La Perla?"

Cut to the four of them at a sit down Mexican restaurant.

"Oh wow this is a lot nicer than eating in a parkin' lot." Star is looking around very impressed as they are being seated. Marco and his mother both sit down, unroll the napkin around their silverware and place the napkins on their laps. Star is amazed there are already chips on the table and Mr. Diaz as to show her they are meant to be there, takes one and eats it, dramatically.

"So Marco was... 'captured' by the octopus monster." Mrs. Diaz bringing them back to the story.

"Distracting it," Marco 'corrects'.

Star with a mouth full of chips gets back into the story, "Oh yeah he was totally wrapped up, completely helpless. I was so worried, I mean he could die... so I blast the ugly in the face. It was awesome."

Mr. Diaz, also with a mouth full of chips is staring open mouthed. Mrs. Diaz looks composed, but concerned. "...and so you saved him." She tried to let that make it better.

"Oh yeah, happens all the time."

"Yeah she saves me, I save her; happens all the time." Marco wants to save face.

"Yep I am always saving him, and sometimes Marco even saves me. It is so much fun." Star is totally oblivious to Marco.

Marco starts angry at the suggestion he is always being saved, but then he notices his mom's face. She has tears in her eyes despite holding it all together. She decides to reassure herself, out loud: "Well Star is always there."

"Yeah, I'm almost always there, I mean when nothing else is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes I'm not around, or I am busy, or whatever." After getting another read on the crowd, "but Marco doesn't need saving, he has his karate and human... abilities. See nothings happened to him." Star grabs Marco's face to show his mom there is nothing wrong there.

"Yes, but... what about next time? What if a strange octopus monster attacks when your not there?"

Star can't find what to say; she feels something between betrayal and sympathy. Luckily. before she has to, there is an explosion. Star turns to find a large cute, pink squid attacking.

"GREAT OLD ONE," Mr. Diaz shouts pointing at the monster

Marco takes this in stride. "No, no, no, the Great Old One was more octopus-y and ugly, this guy is cute and... squid-ish. Wait didn't he attack us last week, Star."

"Narwhal Blast!" Star is gone, fighting her monster, avoiding the problem.

"I guess I need to help with this." Marco is unsure, he doesn't want to hurt his mom's feeling.

Mrs. Diaz does indeed looks hurt, so Mr. Diaz jumps into action. "No, no, no I will help Star. You two talk." Raphael stands, a bit awkwardly and then runs off, even more awkwardly, to catch up with Star.

"Mom, Star needs me." (Off camera: "Hahaha, Narwhal Blast!") "Well not right now. He wasn't difficult to take down last time." (Off camera: "Mr. Diaz, avoid the tentacles.") "Maybe I should get dad, though."

"No your father is fine." (Off camera: "Oh wow nice punch Mr. Diaz." "Thank you, Star.") "But I'm worried." (Off camera: "Okay Star, I need help now.") "I am worried about us. I don't know about your life anymore." (Off camera: "Wonderful Star, wonderful.") "You fight monsters, travel through dimensions..."

"Yeah... once, I even spent 16 years in one." Marco chuckles

(Off camera: "We got him Mr. Diaz!" "This is so fun!") 

"What!?" 

"Well, I mean, it wore off, obviously."

"Dear! Marco spent a decade and a half in another dimension."

Off camera: "Must have worn off. (Do another Narwhal Blast, Star.)"

"See Dad is okay with it." (Off camera: "Wait for this. Rainbow Punch!")

"Why didn't you tell me earlier." (Off camera: "Amazing. Take that.") 

"I don't know... It just never came up. It's not like I always told you everything." (Off camera: "I surrender, let me go, I will never try to steal your cheek hearts again") Mrs. Diaz sits there looking down, she doesn't really have a response to the least surprising fact in the world: her teenager doesn't tell her everything. "I mean I'm still Marco; I'm still your... kid." (Off camera: "Wait. What? Why?)

"I know, and it is good that you're not running to tell me every little thing. You are growing up, and I am proud of you and who you are becoming, but I want to know all about it, too." She begins crying slow tears. "I'm sorry this is not your problem." (Off camera: "They are sooooo cute and monsters don't get anything on our cheeks.")

"No, no, no, no. I love you, mom. I don't want to hurt you. I just didn't think... Or what I mean is that I didn't realize... Or... I'm sorry. You are a super important part of my life. I... I didn't mean... I'm sorry."

Mother and child smile at each other, holding hands. (Off camera: "But... But, how?" "Uhmm... Star I should get back to the table.") Mr. Diaz returns to his family. "Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Diaz, still crying, "It is wonderful."

A waiter walks up to the table, "I am going to have to ask you to leave... and... never come back..." A very angry manager stares daggers as she cleans up the wreckage.

Marco embarrassed, but also in a very familiar situation, "I am so sorry."

"And... well... the damages"

Marco is still overly familiar with the situation, "Say no more." "Except... how much."

"650"

Marco sight, "Of course."

Cut to the outdoor taco place. As Star walks off shot with Mr. Diaz, "I didn't know lengua meant tongue. I am so gonna eat some tongue."

Marco stops, "Mom, there is something I should tell you."

Marco is very hesitant, but his mom doesn't seem to notice. "Oh it is fine, you don't have to tell me right now."

"No. I should have told you a while ago. Mom, I'm... I am your daughter."

There is a moment when Mrs. Diaz is shocked, confused, silent. Then she hugs her girl.

 **We Really Need to Talk**

Open on Marco and her mom cooking breakfast on a Saturday. Mr. Diaz struggles down the stairs and into the kitchen, pours himself a cup of coffee, takes a sip, and is immediately his normal energetic, up-beat self. "Good morning, mi hermosa marida" and kisses his wife, "y buenos días, my beautiful daughter," kissing Marco on her forehead.

"Shhhh! Star still doesn't know." Marco starts looking all around, checking for Star. "She can be so quiet and sneaky. Plus, interdimensional scissors."

With that, a door loudly swings open and hits the wall, there is audible stomping down the stairs, a loud yawn, and more stomping, before Star shows up in the door way and stomps her way over to the coffee pot, and begins drinking straight from the pot. She then pours herself the last of the pot into a mug, and brews more coffee. Star still looks morning-angry. She sits down at the table sipping the coffee.

"Hi Star, I got a great Saturday planned."

"Need Pancakes."

Marco flips a pancake theatrically on top of a stack of 4 others, and carries it over to Star before returning to the griddle. Star, still morning-mad spreads a ton of butter on top and then drenches the whole stack in syrup, before eating it all in a terrifyingly few bites. She immediately changes into her happy, up-beat self. "Ooooo... what is the plan Marcooo."

"Well first, a long walk, good for talking, to the mall. Where we will meet up with Janna, we can mall for a while, and then I got tickets for us for the 6:30 showing of Love and Hearts."

"Marco. This is a well planned out day full of fun. Did I do something to earn this? No I don't think so. Did you screw up? Like is this is an apology?" Star squints at Marco, inspecting her.

Marco already nervous begins acting entirely suspiciously while denying everything. "Why would I need to apologize? I, Marco Diaz, have never screwed up. I certainly never lied to you, or misused any magic you lent, never hid who I truly am or failed to trust you with your own life choices. I have no need to apologize for anything, I am not a fraud and I never wanted to have a monster arm."

"Like half of those aren't true, but you already apologized, so..." Star squints an inspection once more, "I guess today is just awesome." Star than grabs Marco and pulls her out the door before she gets a chance to eat her pancakes.

Mr Diaz stares after them, "This is such a great day for Margo, telling Star that she is a girl. I love our daughter" He stares happily after them, then takes Marco's seat and inhales her pancakes. Mrs. Diaz smiles at her husband, but there is a worried look afterwards.

Cut to Star and Marco walking down by the river. Star is obliviously happy, but Marco is entirely preoccupied in her thought, shuffling behind. "Hey Star, I need to tell you something."

"Oohhh, I didn't actually think I would lose the imaginary bet I made against imaginary Glossarik. So what did you mess up, Marco." Star looks kinda happy again that Marco is screwing up.

"No. Wait? Imaginary Glossarik? Nevermind. I just meant I should have told you this sooner, but I didn't 'screw up'. No. It is just that... Well, Star, I am a girl."

"No you aren't." Star hasn't really shown any signs she noticed anything yet, happy as could be kicking rocks into the water as she walks. "You are Marco, the boy, and I am Star, the girl."

"No Star I am a girl. I am transgender."

"What does transgender mean?" Star is paying attention, but she isn't really taking the attitude Marco was hoping for... something maybe a little more... open, that would be nice. Star doesn't seem like she is getting the idea, or going to get it.

"It means that I am a girl, even though I was born with... like... I was... 'assigned male' at birth... It is hard to describe."

"Yeah sounds like it." Star is still smiling but it is easy to tell there is something wrong. Her smile has became too big, her whole being forced in it.

"I am a girl, but like I got a boy's body, but it is mine so it belongs to a girl, so it is a girl's body really... I guess..." Marco trails off, she is too stuck in his own mind. Her brain keeps running though: How have I spent so much time thinking about this and still can't explain any of it? Star just doesn't get what I am saying.

"But Marco, you" she gestures to all of 'him,' red hoody, jeans and all, "are a boy." She is still smiling, but it is becoming less and less convincing.

"No. Star, that is what I am telling you, I am not a boy." Marco has given up. This isn't working, now what? The two besties stood their for a long minute, not looking at each other.

Star turns her back to Marco and says "I'm gonna go meet Janna." She opens a portal with the interdimensional scissors and jumps through, without looking back.

Marco standing all alone, falls to her knees and begins to cry. From behind she hears Jackie call out "Hey Marco."

Cut to Star at the mall running around looking for Janna. She calls out at random, but she isn't having any luck. Finally there is Janna leaving a car waving. Star runs over as the car pulls away, grabs Janna's face and says "Hi Janna."

"...Hi Star" Janna tries to say through Stars palms squeezing her face.

"I need you."

"Okay... I need my face."

"Okay," Star moves her hands off of Janna's.

"...So..."

"Marco is saying he is a girl," Star blurts out without control.

"Uhmm..."

"He made up a word and now he is a girl and I think he is mad at me and I think I was awful to him, but Marco is a boy and..." Star runs out of breath and stops to breathe.

"Wait. What? Do you mean Marco is trans?" Janna is more confused than surprised.

"That's the word he made up."

"It isn't made up Star, that is actually a terrible thing to say." Janna is still confused, but now Star turns bashful.

"I am being awful, aren't I?"

"Sort of... Well, yes. Why? I mean this doesn't seem like you."

"Because boys can't just be girls, I mean that isn't a thing, not even on Mewni, and I have transformation magic." Star holds up her wand, like it means something.

"First of all Marco is a girl, I guess. Secondly people are a lot of things, you can't tell them who they are. And last of all, you shouldn't have told me. This is Marco's to tell, and it is super messed up you told me, and I am his friend. Definitely don't tell anyone else."

"But I am his best friend. I live with him. I have a crush on him, and... and... and I only have crushes on boys." Star turned beet red finally admitting what her problem was.

"Well evidently not, you have a crush on Marco, a girl. Get over it."

"But girls don't have crushes on girls."

"I had a crush on you when you first showed up."

"What!?"

"Yeah, like nothing serious, but I am into all this witchy stuff... and then a real magical girl shows up... sooooo coool. Plus you are cute."

"Oh... Well... Thanks... I think. But a princess can't... shouldn't... doesn't... I don't know." Star is hopelessly confused, and upset. She stops to take a big breath. "I only have crushes on boys, on Mewni girls like boys, boys like girls everything is simple... Oh no what about Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"What about..."

"She should know.

Smash cut to Marco and Jackie at the Diaz's watching a movie in the living room. The two

are cuddling on the couch and Marco is in a dress.,

Smash cut back. "It is hers to tell," Janna sounds a little angry at this point. "Plus I don't think it'll be a problem for Jackie."

Cut to flashback of Janna and Jackie in Kindergarten, they are both dressed exactly the same, just smaller and rounder.

Jackie: "You are pretty."

Janna: "Thanks"

and Jackie quickly kisses Janna and then walks off.

Cut back to Janna and Star.

At this point Star is holding her head in hands, just giving up. "I am so wrong, aren't I?"

Janna lightens up, "Yeah but whatever. You didn't get it. You were dumb, a butt even, but now you are better." After a moment of silence. "You are better, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I was a butt, Marco is a girl, I had a crush on a girl. But... I still don't get it."

"You don't have to. I mean I don't really, but that doesn't matter. Marco is who she says she is."

"Okay." The two sit there in silence for a while, until Star says, "Janna you are awesome."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Cool

**Cool**

Marco standing all alone, falls to her knees and begins to cry. From behind she hears Jackie call out, "Hey Marco."

Marco panics but there isn't anyway to escape. "Wait... Marco... are you okay?"

"Err ehmmm..." Marco shoots up, wipes her eyes and turns around smiling. "Well, Jackie I.." She sighs, and let her face drop. "No, I can't even lie." Tears are quickly building back up in her eyes. "I just need to go." Marco breaks down in the moment.

Jackie hugs her. She is worried, but she doesn't know what is going on at all. "What... Did something happen?"

"Yes." Marco pulls away from her crush. "I just need to go." She wipes her eyes again and holds back her tears.

"Are you sure, I mean I can stay. We don't have to talk, even."

"No, I just want to go hom..." Marco can't finish. She just starts crying again. Jackie gives her a hug. They stand there a bit. Marco seems a little calmer.

"There is a bench over there, do you want to sit down?"

"Okay."

The two sit down and Jackie drapes her arm around Marco. Marco is hunched over; she stopped crying, but she isn't recovered. Jackie sits there staring straight ahead.

"I think I am okay now." She straightens up, as she says this. Jackie lets her arm down.

"So do you want to go home now?" Jackie is still staring straight ahead, giving Marco some privacy.

"Not really."

"Oh okay. Should I stay?"

"You.. you don't have to."

"Can I?"

"You know, I would like that." Marco sits next to Jackie silently for a while. "Thank you."

"Of course. I like you Marco." Jackie takes Marco's hand next to her and she turns to look at her. "Do you want to talk. It can be about anything: clouds, movies, bluegrass music, whatever."

"Jackie..." Marco turns to look her crush in the eyes. "I am... I'm transgender."

"Oh, okay." Jackie smiles at her. "That is cool. Do you use she/her pronouns or like they/them/their."

"Oh, uhmm," Marco did not expect this, at all. She smiles back. "I mean I am a girl. She/her I guess."

"Cool, that is really cool Marco. I'm glad you could tell me."

Marco breaths calmly, and looks back to the horizon. "Well I didn't know if I could."

"Oh... Was that... Is this related?" Jackie keeps looking at her crush's silhouette.

"I told Star. I really thought everything would be great. I mean my parents took it well, but I guess she didn't understand."

"And she made you cry?" There is a bit of an edge to Jackie's voice.

"Well she just walked off. I mean it hurts, a lot, but I don't know what was happening for her?"

"Still that is not how a friend should act. You care a lot for her, and she just left? I am not okay with that."

Marco turns back to Jackie, looking concerned. "No, I don't want you to hate her. I... I just needed to get it off my chest."

"Well I'm glad I showed up." Jackie smiles at Marco. "You are my favorite girl," and then Jackie kisses Marco.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me, I am bisexual. Plus I like you for who you are, that doesn't have to do with whether you are a guy, a girl, or not either, or if it depends on the day."

"Hahaha. I am so happy right now. Wait. Is that last one a real thing?"

Jackie laughs back. "Yeah, it is called gender fluid."

"I guess I was kinda focused when I was researching what transgender meant." Marco laughs at herself, then realizes something. "Wait. Jackie, why do you know all of this."

"Oh, my skate camp was an LGBTQIA+ skate camp. It was awesome. And I met trans girls like you, and trans people nothing like you."

"I am so happy we started dating."

"Me too. But not because you are trans. Because you are cool. Do you want to go home now?"

"You know what, I do. Want to watch a movie together?"

"Sounds cool." The two head off from the bench holding hands.

Cut to the Diaz's living room. Jackie is alone, laying on the couch flipping through DVDs.

Off screen Marco calls: "Okay, I am back" She walks down the stairs wearing a red dress (same red as her hoodie, she likes that color) with a simple floral print.

Jackie wolf whistles and Marco blushes. "Yeah there's... My girl." Jackie claps as Marco comes down. Marco crosses the room and sits right by Jackie, blushing the whole time.

"Thank you very much."

"Uhmm, kinda funny to ask my girlfriend, but what is your name?"

"Your... Oh well yeah that is kind of a funny story. I actually never picked a new name, but my parents asked me the same question. So... I asked them to pick. After a little while my dad told me it was Margo. So, uhmm, the least creative name switch possible."

Jackie laughs at the story with Margo. "I guess you should have picked your own name."

"It's already grown on me pretty quickly." Margo is smiling at her girlfriend. "Well did you find something."

"Well it was hard between the kung fu movies and the rom coms. But I found this one." Jackie is holding up "The Thing".

"Oh yeah, the horror movies are my dad's. I haven't actually seen it. Horror movies are not really my thing."

"Oh man. It is so good, and if you are scared I'm here, with my arms," Jackie holds out her arms. Margo seems enticed by the offer.

"I guess with you it doesn't seem so bad." Margo gets up to put the movie in and when she gets back to the sofa she find she can't sit next to Jackie anymore, her left leg is now spread on the couch, though her right leg was still on the ground. Margo, smiling sits between her girlfriend's legs. Margo is very happy.

Before they can start the movie, Mr. Diaz walks down the stairs. "Hola, how are you two... He suddenly realizes his daughter is wearing a dress. "Oh... Ayyy."

"Dad it is fine."

"I guess I see that. Okay." Raphael looks up to the ceiling, He then bellows out, obviously to his wife, "Margo is with Jackie, no sign of Star."

Margo looks a little concerned. "Oh she didn't come home yet."

"Well, you know. Scissors and such. But no she wasn't down stairs."

Jackie speaks up before anything more can progress. "Oh yeah just us girls hanging, no sign of Star yet."

Raphael looks down, then up, "Guess not. Haven't checked her room yet, though."

"That is fine we are all having our own fun tonight."

Cut to Star in her room in the dark, lying on her bed with her legs hanging off, and her feet on the ground. Her face shows she is not having fun tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: What you did

**What You Did**

"Bye Margo!" Jackie waves as she leaves the Diaz's house. Margo closes the door behind her. She smiles wistfully for a second, before dancing through the house, up the stairs and into the hallway to her room.

"So... Jackie has left?" Star is standing in her door way, looking very sad.

"Oh yeah, I told her obviously." Margo gestures with her skirt. "Uhmm... Are you... Did you... Are we..."

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said any of what I did. Janna helped explain a bunch of this, but I still don't really get it, but Janna explained that too, that it is okay not to get it. I am rambling. I'm sorry, I screwed up again, but bigger than ever before."

"Thanks Star. I think I am going to head to bed now..."

"Oh are you sure you don't want to talk. Like... tell me... about... this." Star gestures at Margo, at all of her.

"Uhmm, it has been a long day, Star. I mean... I know you are sorry, I knew you would be, but what you did..." Margo stops short, she doesn't know what to say. She sighs. "Star, you hurt me. We are still friends, but I can't do this right now. I'll see you in the morning."

Star is down, but she understands, "Goodnight, Marco."

"Margo," Star looks up at her best friend confused, and then it clicks.

"OH. Oh, I'm sorry. Goodnight, Margo."

Margo walks to her room looking as tired as she said. Star stares after her, feeling low. As Margo disappears through her door Star sighs and slowly enters her room. She drags her feet back over to her bed, slowly turns around and flops back into her depressed state. There she is lying back, staring up. "Good job, Star. It is over. You ruined everything."

"That is not what he said."

"That is not what _she_ said."

"See, you can't do this. You are just going to keep screwing this up..."

"That's what I do, I screw things up."

She lays there silently for a while, before inspiration hits.

"Wait... I screw up all the time, but that doesn't mean everything is ruined. I can fix this."

Star shoots up to be sitting. "Think Star, what can you do for Mar...go. Ha, got it, not so tricky. But, now what? I need to do something for her."

Star brings her hand into frame, now holding the dimensional scissors. She taps the scissors' closed blades against her forehead thinking.

"Come on Star, you gotta have a good idea, some where in there." Star suddenly stops and looks at the scissors in her hand, shocked at noticing them. "That's it!" She is elated, not horrified. "Hecapoo wrote Marco on these, I should get them changed to Margo."

Star jumps up and cuts a hole in the air, it burns open. The castle Star opens into is empty and a storm is raging outside. "Uhmm... Hekapoo! Anyone!"

A new fiery red portal opens in the castle. Hekapoo comes through pulling Nachos, the dragon-cycle. "No. Walk is over. Get in here you stupid..."

"Hekapoo!" Star calls out waving across the room

"Ahh! Hey... How did you get in here?" Hekapoo drops the leash and Nachos shoots right back the way he came, before the portal closes. "Oh come on!" Hekapoo opens a new one and Nacho comes tumbling out, she closes it before he can get back out, "Hahaha, no more dog park for you." Nacho growls at Hekapoo's gloating. "Okay, why are you," she points at Star, "in my castle."

"Well... You need to fix these." Star holds up the scissors.

Hekapoo inspects them up close, "Oh, Marco's scissors!" She cuts a portal with them. "They work fine." She hands them back to Star like an IT guy who doesn't understand your computer problem.

"Yeah they do, they even got me back in here. But the name is wrong."

Hekapoo looks at Star doubtfully. She waves her hand to reveal the writing, a red Marco appears. "Nope, just like I left it."

"Well you see, Marco isn't Marco anymore, I mean Marco is actually girl, and she is Margo now. So can you change it?"

Hekapoo looks bored. "I mean... I guess..." She waves her hand over the scissors again. The name Marco just flashes a little brighter for a second, but remains unchanged. "Hey what's the bright idea here?"

"Uhmm... is it The Fritz."

"It won't be," Hekapoo pushes her sleeves up and begins hissing a language. The name lights up again but remains unchanged. The scissors then lift up and snip a portal on their own. "What?!" Heckapoo is outraged, and her flame shows it. She marches through the portal. Star follows despite being unsure what is happening. Nacho follows, but Heckapoo shoots her head back through. "No!" and closes the portal behind her, leaving Nacho at home.

Hekapoo's head returns to the other side of the portal, revealing they are in the Bureau of Magic. In front of a help desk. "Hello may I help you."

Hekapoo: "Yes I want..."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't finished. May I help you get a number for the help line?" Shaun gestures to a line surrounding the room, winding out doors and back in, crisscrossing itself. Star is at the end of the line waving to Hekapoo with a numbered slip in her

"Uhmm. No..." Hekapoo eyes burst into flames and Star's ticket burns up. "I am Hekapoo, forger of all dimensional scissors, member of the High Commission, and I want to know why I can't change a name on these scissors."

"Oh, of course Miss Hekapoo. You need the Department of Magic Name Changes." Shaun points down the hallway. "It is straight down the hall."

"Okay..." Hekapoo waits for the other shoe to drop. She turns to leave

"And then a left, a right, two lefts, the third left, the middle left path, the least rightward door and five rights till you are at the heart of the labyrinth..."

Hekapoo holds up a finger to silence Shaun. She pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"Ms. Hekapoo, no magic inside the building."

"High Commission, sucka." She opens a portal and jumps through. Star chases after and catches the portal as it is closing. Star finds herself in an identical looking foyer with a reception window, with Shaun behind it.

"Would you take a number?"

"Nooo... Shaun we have been through this."

"Yes, Ms. Hekapoo. What is the name of the item you would like to change?"

"Yes I need... Wait, I need to change a name on scissors, not the name of the scissors."

"Oh... this is the Department of Magic Name Changes. Department for changing magical names, names for magical items. To change a person's name you need the Department of Name Changing Magic."

"This is where we need to change the name on the scissors?" Star is suspicious of Shaun.

"Oh, yes Princess Star."

"To be clear, if we go to the Department of Name Changing Magic, we can fix the name on the scissors."

"Oh, no Princess Star. To change the names on those scissors from Marco to Margo you need the Magical Department of Name Changes."

Hekapoo lifts up Margo's scissors. "Where too?"

"Down the hall."

Star looks at him very annoyed. "AND..." she says tapping her foot.

"It is the next room down the hall." Shaun smiles, maybe obliviously.

Hekapoo and Star both make faces at Shaun. They then turn on their heels and march to the hallway door. After a little marching they relax. "Soooo. Marco is Margo now..."

"Yeahhhh... It is this whole thing... Or... I sorta made it a whole thing. I don't know. I screwed up when Margo told me about... this..."

"So you mean that he is a girl now, or something."

"Yeah... I mean no. No that is all wrong. Janna told me about this, and it is not like that. She was always a girl. And" Star does sound like she is reciting now, "her identity is her own; what is important to her is what is important about it."

Hekapoo laughs at her. "What was that?"

"It was what I was told." Star looks embarrassed.

"Okay... So what is up with Marco? Like who is he now?"

"No. No! NO!" Star halts and stomps her foot down to make a point: listen now. "IT IS MARGO! AND SHE IS A GIRL! She was never a boy! We just never understood. We still don't. I don't... and you super don't. But this is... this is who that person... that person we thought of as Marco... as a boy... This is is who she is... This is who she says she is, and if we ever liked her than it was this person we liked. It was always Margo. It was always HER. We just don't know everything!" Star is staring very seriously at Hekapoo.

Hekapoo laughs and starts walking again. "Of course we don't know everything. Only Glossarick knows everything... and he is gone. Well Glossarick and... Shaun." Hekapoo looks annoyed, and then throws open a door.

"Hello Ms. Hekapoo, and Princess Star. This is the Magical Department of Name Changes."

"Just tell us what to do Shaun." Star is exhausted.

"For a magical official name change you will need a magical birth certificate, magical proof of new name, and 5 seperate magical signatures accrediting it."

Star pulls her wand. "Make it Margo. Now."

"Oh the name on the scissors is Margo." Somehow, Shaun is holding the scissors and the name Margo is glowing in red letters. "This is Hekapoo's magic. That is just what is required for a magically official name change."

Hekapoo sighs. "Okay," she snatches the scissors out of Shaun's hands and cuts a fiery portal. She steps through, and, after a second, pokes her head back through: "Are you coming?" Star's mouth is gaping open in exasperation as she walks through the portal.

Her mouth still open, "What! What?! What was any of that?!

"Magic is weird. It's totally annoying." The two are in Star's room now. "Well, this was fun. You are way cooler than your mom, but I gotta go. I am important. Tell Margo I wish her the best." With that Hekapoo blows Star a kiss and then one towards the door. She throws Margo's scissors to Star, who catches them, and then uses two fingers, like scissors, to cut open a portal. "See ya."

Star hears a knock on the door. She runs over and throws the door open. Margo is there, in her normal red hoodie and new flared jeans. "Uhmm, I think... I think I can... I think we can have that conversation now."

"Wait! LOOK!" Star sticks the scissors towards Margo's face.

Margo very reasonable freaks out. "Star! SCISSOR SAFETY!"

"Oh, OH. OHHHHHH!" Star finally realizes how dumb she has been all night, and morning with scissors. "OH NO!" "Oh, but, look. She holds up the scissors, at a distance. Look."

Margo looks, and sees her scissors. "Uhmm..."

"Oh! Uhhh... Rainbow! Name!... Reveal!" A rainbow beams reveals Margo written on the scissors in red runes.

"Ohhh, wow. Ohhh, you did that! Thank you Star." Margo looks really, really happy at seeing the magic writing, but she looks back up at Star, and her face falls a bit. "Yeah, this was, uhh, great."

Star's excitement turns to crestfallen. "Do you need more time?"

"I need more time." Margo looks a little embarrassed, realizing her emotional state for the first time now as well.

"Okay." Star looks very disappointed.

"But... Star, this is amazing." Margo is looking at her scissors with love. She looks up and everything is mixed. "But... us... it is different.. you... hurt me."

"Yeah... I know what I did... It was bad. Please, just don't... just don't forget me, at the end of the hall." Star holds back her tears like a champ.

Margo looks down and then back up, her eyes are full of tears, barely away from breaking, but her smile is genuine. "I couldn't, best friend."

Star smiles as Margo leaves. Tears roll down her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone to Talk to

**Someone To Talk To**

Margo is walking to school, wearing her regular hoodie and jeans. She is walking alone. On her way she hears Janna shout out, "Hey!" She comes running up. "'Sup? Star tell you... that she... told me?"

"Hi Janna. Yeah, she said you helped her out with it."

"I'm sorry I found out like that. She shouldn't have told me."

"It's alright, I'm almost surprised you didn't already know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You have broken into every other part of my life. Why not my... mind?" Margo was joking, but it wasn't funny.

"Soooo... where's Star?"

"If you turn to your 7 o'clock fast enough you can see her."

Janna pivots her head as fast as she can. Star is sneaking, badly, tiptoeing more than being stealthy. She darts to the right, trying to hide behind a trashcan. "Uhmm... Margo. Why is Star doing that?"

Janna slowly turns her head back, just in time to step out of the way of a stop sign. She sees Margo nearly laughing, but it passes quickly and she looks down at her feet, still smiling. "Star and I haven't really made up yet. I asked for some distance, and so she is trying. I bet she meant to leave before me but overslept." Margo laughs a little at Star.

"Uhmm, are you okay with Star?"

"I think I will be. I sort of need my best friend. But... but right now, I can't stop thinking about her leaving me. It isn't even about anything she said. I mean she was just confused or whatever. But... I mean we needed to talk, and she left. I am not mad about it, but I still feel it. I just can't do normal, I don't think."

"I guess that makes sense." Janna looks down, feeling for her friends.

"Well we are here." The two are in front of the school. "Maybe, you should talk with Star."

"Yeah," she glances over, Star is behind a street lamp, "that... is something she needs." Janna quickly hugs Margo, and lets go very quickly, "That is because you are awesome." Margo is looking down awkwardly. "Yeah, never again."

"Thanks."

Janna strolls over to Star, who is still behind the street lamp. Janna turns on her heel so her back is to Star, and begins calling out to nowhere in particular, "I wonder if Star is coming to school."

"Yeah, she is."

Janna turns around and fake gasps, "Where did that come from? Is this a talking street lamp?"

"No..." Star steps out from behind the street light. "I was hiding from Marco." "MARGO! I meant Margo." "Don't tell her."

"I think you are fine. She'd forgive you."

"She hasn't yet..."

"I think she has, she just isn't over it."

"What's the difference."

"Less blame, more sadness."

"Of course. Something else to make me feel worse."

"Well don't feel too bad, Margo is fine."

Cut to Margo walking with Jackie to her locker, holding hands. Jackie waves goodbye and Margo opens her locker and is a wash with a glowing green light. "Huh?"

Cut back to Janna and Star. "You are best friends; she will need you soon enough."

Cut to a hand covered in thick black hairs grabbing Margo and pulling her into the locker. She screams as it happens.

Cut to class, Star and Janna are sitting in the back. "Where is Margo?" Star whispers to Janna.

A random kid overhears, "What happened after you saved him from the hand in his locker?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you didn't save Marco from his locker demon yet."

"Locker Demon!" Star bolts out of her chair. "Ms. Skullnick! I gotta go," and runs out the door without an answer.

Ms. Skullnick exasperated at the board. "She didn't save Marco before class?" "And where do you think you're going."

Janna is walking out the door. "I think I am needed else where."

"Oh, whatever."

"Okay class, today we are going to learn the equation for happiness."

Cut to Star desperately trying to force Margo's locker open with her hands.

"Star, you have a wand, magic. And I know the combination."

"Oh yeah, those are true. RAINBOW PUNCH!" A rainbow fist comes out of the wand and punches in the locker door. "Where are you Margo!?" Star sticks her whole head into the locker, "Margo!"

"Star, you shouldn't be shouting that in school."

"But where is she?!"

"Uhmm. I might know. Janna opens her secret compartment in Margo's locker. A black hand, like the one that grabbed Margo, but smaller, is sitting besides her books.

"What is this? Because it looks like a..."

"A demon arm. Yeah... I didn't think it was real. Not for twenty bucks at least. But it did look pretty good." Janna pulls out her book to show Star a picture. "Just like Vindin's arm." It looks just like the image in the book. "Do you know who Vindin is?"

"Nooo... I know who will though." Star looks annoyed. "Okay, Janna," she pulls out her dimensional scissors, "you get to see a demon dimension." and perfunctorily snips the hole. "Come on."

"So... Cool.." Janna steps through the portal excitedly. "Oh," looking around "it's somebody bedroom. Great."

"Janna, this is Tom." Star is gesturing to Tom, who is shocked wearing a towel around his waste, comb still styling his hair.

"Oh yeah isn't he your ex or something." Janna flops down bored on a chair.

"Star! What are you doing here?"

"I need to find Vindaloo!"

"Uhmmm, there isn't much in the way of Indian places down here."

"Vindin."

"WE NEED TO FIND VINDIN." Star shows even more confidence this try.

"Vindin! Why?"

Janna is still bored, "He kidnapped Marco, because I had this." She holds up arm, flopping it around in the air. "Who is he?"

"Uhm, it is complicated."

"Well Tom where do we need to go?"

"It's not so simple Star."

"I have dimensional scissors!"

"But I am not sure where he is."

Janna holding up her book, "My book says he is in Norj, the infernal frost lands."

"We don't know how old that information is."

Janna flips to the front of her spooky occult book, "Publishing date is last year."

"Still..."

"Okay how to Norg. Nevermind, I have scissors." Star begins to cut a portal.

"No Star! You don't realize who you are dealing with."

"Whatever, Marco is in danger." Star opens the portal and jumps right through.

"Welp, see you Tom-o," Janna hops on through as well.

The two are on barren plains, the wind is howling around them and everything is covered in a thin layer of frost. Janna rubs her arm to warm up. "Margo better be nearby; it is freezing."

"I think she is in the castle there." Star points to Janna's right, where an enormous castle is standing.

"Uhmm who is Margo? I thought Marco was in trouble." Tom was standing behind the two girls.

"Uhh..." The two girls are speechless.

"No time to waste. Save Marco, Storm the castle." Star starts marching to the gate very quickly.

"Come on Tom no time to waste." Janna heads off too.

"Wait!" Tom runs to catch up, still only wearing a towel. "Is Marco Margo?"

Cut to the three of them walking through the halls of the castle. Tom looks a little confused "So what, Margo is just trans, okay. And..."

Star looks very annoyed, "We get it Tom this isn't a big deal to you."

Janna is confused too, "I thought this was weird in..." She waves her arms all around her, "magic lands, places."

Star and Tom in unison: "Dimensions."

"Whatever, why do you get this Tom. Star didn't understand any of this at first."

Tom laughs derisively, "Well Mewni is a different dimension. In the Underworld we..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. In the Underworld everybody is allowed to do whatever, be whoever. We should be quiet, before we are discovered." Star looks serious with her wand at the ready.

Tom turns over to Janna, speaking more quietly directly to her. "Mewni is a little... ordered." (Star: "SHH.") "They have a lot of expectations, and not a lot of wiggle room." (Star: "I said, SHHHhhhh.") "It must be rough growing up there."

"CAN IT TOM!" Star shouts without thinking.

A door swings open right in front of Star, inches from her nose. No one has been paying attention to their progress. "Who are you and why are you in my home?" "Mr. Lucitor?!" Mr. Vindin is standing in the doorway, standing 10 feet tall. He is covered in thick black hairs like the arm which grabbed Margo. Vindin has 7 arms, he is missing one on his left side, and a head significantly smaller proportionally to the rest of him. He has mandibles instead of a mouth and two glowing green eyes. He speaks very properly and warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Vindin." Tom says, embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waricorn Stampede! Where is Marco?" Star is standing over Mr. Vindin looking very tough.

"Who?"

"Star! Stop that! She means me, Sir." Margo is seated across the room, in a chair drinking tea.

"Oh, so I suppose that is your old name. And I suppose the friend you were telling me about is Star here, Mr. Lucitor's ex I presume."

Star is still standing on top of Mr. Vindin, pointing her wand at his head, but she turns to look at Tom. "Tom, who is this?"

"Well... he sort of works at my school."

"I am his school counselor Ms. Butterfly. It seems like my missing arm brought Ms. Diaz here, as it periodically does. Most humans are quite disconcerted when they arrive in my castle, but Ms. Diaz seemed use to it. She was very well adjusted to the idea of many dimensions. Before sending her home I offered her tea and an open ear. She took me up on both. We were having a lovely conversation when you children broke in."

Janna is smirking at Tom. "Well... Tom. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tom kicks at the nonexistent dirt.

"It is okay, Mr. Lucitor had no way of knowing what was going on. As he might remember I lost my arm two when he was a freshman, not long after he started seeing me to discuss his anger issues. I can't find it, but it occasionally brings me things. I believe to let me know it is okay. Maybe it is even trying to tell me where it is. What a coincident we are all brought together like this.

"Especially because I brought this." Janna pulls the arm out of her backpack.

"Oh goodness I never thought I would get this back." One of Mr. Vindin's large hands gingerely pinch the small arm out of Janna's hands. As he brings it to the spot for his missing arm it grows, till it fits in the spot. "Thank you children." There are tears in Mr. Vindin's eyes. "I've missed this arm ever since Mr. Lucitor stole it as a prank."

"You... you knew."

"Yes of course, it was easy enough to piece together. But, I was pretty sure you would return it, when started sending me humans I realized you must have lost it as soon as you had it. Well thank you very much..."

"Ms. Ordonia"

"Ms. Ordonia. May I ask where it came from?"

"Some old guy at a swap meet sold it to me for twenty dollars. I didn't think it was real, but it looked so much like the illustration." Janna shows Mr. Vindin her book.

"Wow, my arm is famous." Mr. Vindin gives a strong laugh. "How fortuitous, it wound up in your hands, a close acquittance of the best friend of the ex of the thief. What are the odds?"

Margo stands up puts her saucer and tea cup on the desk. "Thank you for listening Mr. Vindin, it has helped so much. But, I think it is time for us to go home."

"It has been lovely meeting you Ms. Diaz. I assume your dedicated friends brought a way home?"

Star beams, and holds the scissors above her head, in a video game pose. "Scissors!"

"Well if any of you need to talk, I am always happy to help. And I have a strict confidentiality policy, which I would like Mr. Lucitor to remember." Tom blushes at his own transparency.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Vindin." Margo waves goodbye to as she steps through the portal Star opened.


	5. Chapter 5: Hang Session

**Hang Session**

"So you thought he was going to tell us all your embarrassing secrets? Man, Tom, are you paranoid." Janna is again lounging in a chair in Tom's room, flipping through a demon magazine.

"Well I did steal his arm... and we don't even know each other... and leave me alone." Tom is finally clothed, but still fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Why did you do that; he is so nice?" Margo is sitting beside Star. Margo is interested in the conversation with Tom, but Star looks pretty focused on Margo, like she is constantly five seconds from saying something.

"I don't know... Or I do know. I was angry and I didn't deal with it well... So I came up with this plan... to steal his arm... while he napped... which he does every afternoon. I threw it away... so I wouldn't get caught."

"You were angry, so you planned how to steal his arm covertly... and then executed it." Margo was a bit incredulous.

"I'm not proud... but I don't always blow up. I can come up with some elaborate plans while burning with rage." Tom looks a bit embarrassed, but not as 'not proud' as he should be.

Star nods her head to confirm. "He can be terrible."

"Well, what about Margo..." Tom blurts out his 'question' without a plan.

"Wow. What a distraction. What ever were we talking about." Janna is still looking at a magazine, but now sitting upside down, her legs over the head rest and her head hanging below the chair.

"What were you wondering Tom?" Margo asks, very graciously.

"Uhh..." Tom had not thought that far ahead. "Why... why did you tell Mr. Vindin..."

"Oh! Well if my parents know, and if Star knows, than magical people who are not gonna actually ever come to Echo Creek might as well know. So... I guess in the other dimensions I am out..." Margo shrugs.

"That makes... sense. I mean..." "Okay I have nothing can we just move on from me."

Janna is lying across the armrests still reading the magazine. "So is this what you guys normally do, I thought there was more fighting."

Margo answers, "There is, they aren't normally nice."

"Well some of them are, like Buff Frog wound up being cool, and Lobster Claws wasn't all that bad. I think Ludo is good now, maybe... I guess it depends on what he finds finding himself." Star finally enters the conversation.

"And now me and Tom are friends." Margo laughs a little awkwardly.

"Uhmm, we're friends?" Tom is less than convinced. Then he laughs. "I did kidnap you." Tom is really laughing now.

"You kidnapped Margo, really?" Janna is sitting up now, listening.

"Yeah, I thought she was going to get Star, when I thought she was a boy. No worries now I guess."

"HAHAHAHA," Star is laughing too hard; it is fake. She takes a big breath and wipes away non-existent laugh tears. "No worries."

Janna is leaning back reading the magazine again. "No one believed that Star. And Tom, love triangles are boring. Find better reasons to kidnap people, bruh."

Tom and Margo chuckle in good humor. Star on the other hand looks even more nervous. Margo turns to her best friend and sees her concern. "Hey it is fine Star. Being straight is fine."

Star still looks awkward. "Yeah..." A large crash and then huballoo is heard outside. "Oh what is that, lets go check it out."

Shouting from outside is heard. "We are here for Prince Tom. He will be held to account."

Tom sighs "Man, Laertes is here. Sorry, he comes all the time, wants to overthrow the Lucitor rule of the underworld." Tom levitates and flies out the door.

Janna looks out over the magazine at the very awkward friends. "Oh wow, a demon battle. I am going to go check it out." She doesn't try to sell it, but she leaves.

There is a silence as the sounds of Tom running off a mob comes from the halls. Finally Star takes a deep breath, "Have you forgiven me yet?"

"Yes Star, I am not even upset anymore. Mr. Vindin gave me some good advice."

"Oh good, so we are friends again?"

"We never stopped being friends Star... but... yeah, I've had enough time. I didn't really need time, I just needed to know everything I felt was valid."

"It was."

"Yeah... that makes it harder actually. It makes it harder to be angry with what you did when you are acting like this. I mean it is good, but it felt like I was wrong somehow. Man, Mr. Vindin is awesome, he reminded me that my experience is real, and gave me tips to help me remember that."

"That is cool." Star is unsure how to play this, she agrees but she also realizes Mr. Vindin helped Margo be mad with her. "Uhmm, I don't know how to feel about this."

"I love you Star, but I hated what happened. I needed to figure stuff out, but..."

"Star, help!" It is Tom from outside, he sounds a little reluctant asking for help.

"TOM IS TOTALLY USELESS!" It is Janna calling without reserve.

"Oh boy, they must have Sethian wool, it binds his powers." Star looks as annoyed as Tom was earlier.

Margo on the other hand looks enthused. "TOM HAS KRYPTONITE! This is so awesome."

"I don't know what that means, but lets save our friends... or friend and Tom." Star hops up and strolls to the door.

Margo follows her out. "Hmmm... I think Tom is my friend. I guess Janna is one of my oldest friends, but it is hard to know if I should count most of it." They are walking down some stairs towards what is certainly a large crowd of demons. "Oh, anything to know?"

"Uhmm, I think it should be like fighting monsters. I don't really know, never fought with demons, except Tom. Should I go straight to Spider with a Top Hat."

"I doubt _he_ will be necessary. But maybe Syrup Tsunami."

When they get outside they see a large mob of demon folk, mostly small fries with obviously improvised weapons and armors. Tom is captured, hanging in a net made with glowing white rope, and Janna standing with her hands held up checking her phone. "Yeah Sethian wool. So, Margo, you free Tom, I will beat up demons till Tom scares them off."

"Okay, but will he be scary after this?"

"Oh yeah, he is gonna be angggrrrryyyyyy. This will be pretty cool, actually."

The two go into fight mode. Margo is kicking and punching the demons all around, without any real resistance. Star's Narwhal blast is blowing giant holes through the ranks. These guys are not made for fighting. It takes Margo seconds to get to Tom.

She pulls out a Swiss Army Knife and starts sawing strings. "Haha Tom, you have a kryptonite."

"I don't know what that means. But, you... you just punch people."

Margo is now onto her second string. "Ha, you have a kryptonite and I am Batman!"

"You aren't a 'man.'"

"I am Batwoman! Or Batgirl! Or Huntress. Or Spoiler. OHH, no, I know, I am Cassandra Cain!" Margo kicks two demons, and punches a third, as she continues her slow sawing.

Tom calls out from his net. "Star, is this how humans talk?"

"Makeup Blast!" a disoriented and now beautifully made up demon wanders off knocking over other demons disrupting the horde. "I don't know this language. And it is weird..."

Janna, still holding her arms up even though all of her guards are gone, "She speaks in comic books," she turns from a loud declaration to a loud mock whisper. "and I either knew every reference or looked them up based on your own prejudices." She pulls out her phone to check a message, "Hey, when should I say I will be home."

Star answers "Whenever, we are pretty much done here. Rainbow Aggressive Push."

Margo has finally freed Tom and he is pissed. Hellfire grows up from the ground and chases away the demons. Janna texts: sorry studying late tonight. The demons run off but, a sleek and tall man whose head is obscured by a burning flame remains. "I _will_ avenge my father, you monster." With that, his flame engulfes the body and he disappears.

"I hate Laertes" Tom has settled down into his normal self.

Star looks visibly disappointed. "That wasn't even cool. You suck Tom." Janna whoot whoots Star.

"I have my anger under control now, Star." Tom looks a little annoyed with Star.

"Still lame!" Janna is still on her phone. "I told my folks I might be a while."

Margo kicks a running demon in the seat. "I think you did good, Tom."

Tom takes a deep breath. "Well, thank you Margo."

"Being friends is still weird."

"Yeah, I don't love it."

Janna puts her phone away, "You two are going to get married aren't you?" Both Tom and Margo are horrified by the suggestion, but a slow grin breaks across Star's face as she imagines: Tom and Margo, bride and groom.


	6. Chapter 6: Party, Party

**Party, Party**

"Where to today?" Margo is wearing her red hoodie and a denim skirt. She is pacing Star's room holding the scissors

"They're your scissors you pick." Star is laying across her bed bored.

"You know more about this stuff than me."

"I think we have been everywhere I know. We have been going pretty hard recently."

"I like being out, but I'm not out here, but I can be out out there, so lets go out."

"Does out sound weird now? Out."

"Yeah, it was an accident... then I thought it would be funny... and now it isn't a word... Out."

"Out."

"Out."

"Out."

"Are you okay going out dimension hopping?"

"Yeah, and I understand, but I don't know where to go. I am out of destinations. Out."

"Stop that."

"...Ooouuttt..."

"Star!"

"Okay, Okay. But no ideas, none, nada."

"We could go check out..." Star is looking on expectantly. "No..." Margo has nothing, or... "Or is there like a dimension of..." Nope. "Okay I got nothing either."

"We could ask Pony Head."

"Well... like, we could, or we could find jump into the void and try to find Ludo. He was kinda cool the last time we saw him. I mean he crushed Toffee."

"Margo..."

"Your dad loves being eagle king now, so Ludo did two things right... sorta"

"Margo..."

"Hey what about Kelly, Kelly is cool."

"Oh yeah..." Star whips out her compact and calls Kellly She talks as Margo watches half the conversation, "Oh is that right. Ohhhh! Oh? Oh-kayy. Sounds good. We'll be right over." Star hangs up. "She is with Pony Head."

"Of course."

"Evidently there is some big thing going on at St. O's. Aren't those like your fans, like our school full of mine."

"You think our school is full of your fans."

"At least 13."

"Okay, that is fair. Do you think there is a PrincessMarco13?"

"Uhhh... Does that bother you?"

"What? Oh! No. I'm also not a princess. It is pretty much just a marketing campaign at this point."

"Okay... I don't get it... but that is fine."

"Sure lets go there. Sounds like fun."

Star cuts a portal open, and jumps right through. Margo steps through calmly.

"GIRL!"

"GIRL!"

"GIRL!"

"GIRL!"

Pony Head and Star greet each other, as usual, "Hugs!"

"Oh, so you're here too. Well that's cool. How you doin', girl."

"I'm fine. What is going on... with all of... this?" Margo is the worst at being cool. She tries leaning only to slide off the wall barely catching herself.

"Oh this is just a little get together, we do it once a month to celebrate the overthrowing of St. Olga's."

"Really?" Margo looks around, and sure enough there is plenty of Princess Marco stuff around. "And you never invited me!"

"Oh well it didn't seem right, you know. Like you are an image. Didn't think you should be tarnished." Margo glares at Pony Head unconvinced.

"Oh come on, Margo, we are here now for this one."

"Hey, Star, you made it!" Kelly is waving, obviously without Tad.

"HI KELLY!" Star is hopping up and down waving.

"Hi Kelly." Margo waves casually. "Did you and Tad break up again?"

"No." Kelly smiles and laughs at Margo. "Wait," her face freezes, and then panic falls, "what have you heard?" She looks at Margo with puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing, he just isn't here. That normally means you have broken up."

"Oh. What?" Kelly laughs. "No it is just girls at this party."

"Oh!" Margo looks around at first to confirm, and then a little worried. "It is girl's only?"

"Yeah well at first it was just the girls who overthrew Heinous, and then they started inviting other girls to celebrate and then the Princess Marco thing blew up so lots of people wanted to come, and now it is just, like a regular thing... but no boys. I have no idea how that rule actually started."

"Uhmmm... It looks like tons of fun." Margo looks around still unsure if she is gonna get kicked out.

"Yeah..." Kelly sees something's up, but isn't clear on what. "Just us girls..." "Uh who are you looking for?" "Were you thinking a boy would be here?" Kelly turns to whisper to Star behind her hand. "I thought she had a girlfriend?"

"No, no, no," Margo signals X with her arms "NO!" "I was just worried... about... being here..."

"Why? It is no boys not no Earth Turds." Pony Head chortles with her 'joke'. Star looks embarrassed again, but Kelly also looks perplexed. "You would have never gotten past the old defenses, as a boy." Princess Pony Head looks between Margo and Star. "What? Heinous said there were no boys allowed, she did magic to enforce her rules, like no scissors, and there used to be no boys. You guys didn't get that?"

Margo and Star look at each other confused. "Uhmm... Of course not." Margo looks around. "So everyone knew I wasn't a boy."

"Of course, Princess Marco." Pony Head laughs at Margo's confusion. "Not if you could get in St. O's. Right." Pony Head nudges Star, "Right?"

Star is still very confused. "Uhmm. No?" "Should I have?"

Pony Head looks around: "Lets dance." She wonders off to dance in among the women assembled at the party.

Star shoots her head left and right before realizing the solution. "DANCE!" She keaps off in the same direction of Pony Head dancing.

It is now just Margo and Kelly. Margo looks at Kelly sideways. "So I am a girl? "Like Definitively!"

"Uhmm..." Kelly is confused. "Aren't you? That was what Pony Head told me. Sorry the restriction has really only been no guys, if you are like non binary that is cool, I don't know why everyone says girls only..."

"No, no, it is fine. I am a girl, it is just..." Margo is kinda confused, unsure what to say. Kelly is just listening. "I guess it's weird to have it confirmed so definitely. Sometimes... Sometimes I feel like... there is no evidence, like I just have to be sure on my own..."

"Well you do... I mean your identity determines this. You could get in as long as you determined you were a girl..."

"Oh..." "I was hoping..." "I guess I..." "I just wanted..."

"Uhh... Margo. It is cool. You don't need to say anything. We all think you are a girl. I mean even if you weren't you are still Princess Marco."Kelly beams at Margo, then realizes what she said. "Not that your gender doesn't matter, just... just... just..."

"That is the thing, just... what! Just whatever goes! I mean that is nice, but that isn't how I feel. I mean I am a girl, I don't feel that way, I am... that way, but it... It feels like I need proof all the time." Margo shoots a definite look at Star, but Star dancing and Kelly standing there miss it.

"Oh well, no need to prove anything. I mean you are here, and you are a part of the girl's party. No one thinks you are an exception."

"No one?"

"I mean fair enough, someone probably sucks, but it isn't a problem." Kelly gestures showing the fact that the two are standing and talking among the whole party, and no one seems to care. "But there is no trouble, you are accepted here. Even if they are dumb and angry, no one can say much."

"I don't know." Margo still can't help but look around.

"Do you just want to dance?"

"Ugh... I guess that is better than all of this." Margo points at her head.

Kelly pulls her off into the party and they start dancing alongside Star and Pony Head.

Later – Margo, Star, Pony Head, and Kelly are getting ready to leave, exhausted from dancing.

Margo looks super awkward, rubbing her head. "Hey Kelly, this started... super weird. But, you helped make it fun. Thanks."

Kelly is too tired to fully understand. "Yeah, it was nothing. You would... the same.. place..." Margo doesn't even notice as they wave goodbye. Margo and Star leave through their dimensional scissors, and Kelly cuts one for her and Pony Head. Kelly suddenly realizes what Margo said and turns around. "NO! You are awesome. I am only sorry you needed anything..."

Margo stepped through in the midst like she couldn't hear. And then she shoots her head back through, smiling. "Well, I needed it. And thanks." Margo pulls her head back though so the portal can close.

Kelly smiles to herself as she ushers Pony Head through a scissor portal.


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Out

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongComing Out/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Star and Margo are walking to school. Margo is looking off pensively, but Star is in a hyperactive bad mood, bouncing around the sidewalk as they make their way forward./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Why do we go to school?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Star..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I mean I am a magical princess who fights evil across dimensions..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Star..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "...and you are my karate sidekick..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Star..." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Okay. Partner, just unequal partners. But isn't it pointless for us to learn math and science when all we need is magic and karate."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Star..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Margo, it is rude to interrupt on any dimension, jeez."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Star... I think I should just come out at school already."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "But why do we even bother going if we basically already have careers.. Wait... What? Are you serious?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yeah... I think it is about time."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yeah, why haven't you yet? I mean it is your decision, I get that, but... why? Am I allowed to ask that?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I don't know. I guess it just seemed easier this way. I get to be Margo, and not put up with the dumb stuff. I mean school sucks, why make it suck more."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "And, now?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I am tired of being lazy. It sucks, even if it isn't hard. It would be nice to actually have my whole life fit together. To just be Margo." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Star's eyes are welling up, but she smiles. She suddenly grabs Margo and gives her a big hug. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Thanks, Star."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "So what is first?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "First we need to end this hug so we can get to school."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "How about another 10 secs?" They pass in silence. "Okay I am good now."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "And then I guess I talk to the principal."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Cut to Margo in Principal's Skeeves office talking to him. "Good news for you, young lady. The school's policy is officially to treat all students as their preferred gender. Doesn't matter what I or any of the staff think, you are a girl from here on out. At least until policy changes, then it all changes."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Wait so my life is determined..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "By a combination of bureaucracy and politics. Yes, Ms. Diaz."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Man, even winning feels like a loss."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I am very familiar." He gestures to his office. "You can tell people however you like, but please make it quick and comprehensive, otherwise things might get confusing." "Oh and you need to set up a regular meeting with Mr. Candle." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;""Wait, I don't want counseling."br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Policy."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "But he is a demon."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Non-discrimination policy. Most of my life is policy."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "No way out of this, is there?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Not really. Now when will you be," he looks down at a cue card. "Transitioning." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Uhmm... tomorrow..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Great all the resources specified in our transgender student policy," he passes a packet of papers, "are open to you, beyond that everything gets messy and contradictory, so we are just gonna stick to those."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Margo grumbles and leaves. Star runs up to her frustrated friend. "I told you we needed bribe money. Magical Rainbow Bribery!" A chest brimming with gold suddenly appears. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "No Star, I won. This is what winning at bureaucracy looks like."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "So you don't need to bribe anyone?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "No."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Cool, I am going to get a bunch of hall passes then." Star floats her chest into the principal's office. Margo begins reading the transgender policy. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" A mouth approaches Margo's face undetected, "Hi Margo." Jackie whispers into her ear and Margo jumps up./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Jackie!" Margo smiles, and puts her hand behind her head... "Uhh..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "What's that?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yeah... So this is exciting... I am going to... Come out... here... at school."br /br / "Oh wow that's amazing. What made you suddenly decide?"br /br / "Nothing really, just seemed weird I was more at home running off to magical dimensions than hanging out at Echo Creek, my home."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "That's cute." Jackie gives Margo a peck on the cheek. "But still what's with the papers?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;""Oh. It's the school's transgender policy. Principal Skeeves gave it to me. He said they can only do what's in here, nothing more, nothing less."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "What? That is crazy. Well is it enough." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I don't know, I haven't read it yet, but Principal Skeeves assured me they would 'treat me as my preferred gender,'" Margo's impression is passable, not great though. "I think it will be fine, but it would be nice..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;""If they were validating you, not just following the rules?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yeah," Margo looks genuinely happy, "That is it exactly. I got really lucky with you." Jackie smiles at Margo./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Well, you were mostly unlucky, fortunately for you I like a girl with some... gumption." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Gumption?" Margo gives her a look: a teasing, where did that come from. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "It's my granddad's favorite quality. I guess it rubbed off." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "It is fewer and fewer every time. I think I might have flooded the market, debassing the value of my gold coins. Wait... Did I learn something cramming? OH. Hi Jackie." Star gives a bubbly, happy greeting, waving and grinning large. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Hello." Jackie is exactly nice, no familiarity or ease like she brings to every relationship. Jackie gives Star a simple but meaningless smile, and then turns back to Margo, taking one of her hands. "If you need anything just ask, please." They hug and then Jackie skateboards off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Was Jackie... Is she mad at me?" Star is confused./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "What?" Margo has to come out of her bliss, first. "Oh, yeah. Well you know how I have forgiven you for how you reacted to me coming out... I don't think Jackie has." Margo laughs awkwardly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Oh... Yeahhhh... she knows about all that. I mean I knew she did, but I do my best to ignore it. I am still soooooooooo," Star is super intense saying this, "sorry. I still can't believe..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Margo interrupts her there. "Star, we agreed, no more apologies." Star, who has held her mouth in the same position since Margo stopped her, looks down and then lets her face relax./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Star's super intense mood drops and she sighs. The two begin walking through the halls "So Jackie is still upset with me?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "She should be." Janna is reading Collected Poems by Christina Rossetti while leaning against the lockers. "You were pretty awful. Said it at the time." Janna looks up and winks at Star, who blushes, even more embarrassed. "Yeah if I picked Margo over Star, I would hate Star." Now Janna winks at Margo, who just looks confused and vaguely annoyed. "You know what I'm talking about." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Margo just opposing Janna, "No!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I think you do." Janna gives a knowing, Cheshire Cat-ish smile... without disappearing./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Okay, maybe I do." Margo is barely reconciled to agreeing./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Star looks much more embarrassed, she definitely understands. "But... doesn't it end." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Margo smiles weekly at her. Janna laughs at them both. "Ha! You guys are easy marks. Of course she is going to be fine. I have known Jackie... my whole life. She is gonna get over this, but first she is going to be super mad. Just until she sees something good. Which will take a little longer since she won't want to be around you. Yeah. It'll suck for you but... I mean it won't be forever." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "No." Star looks serious again. "I will fix it now! Margo, what do you need?" Star is standing with one hand on her hip the other pointing at Margo, ready to take on anything. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Uhh, I sorta have to tell the whole school I am a girl today." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Star looks very excited at the prospect. Slowly raising her wand. "I can tell people? Finally?"br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "STAR! No magic!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Star is crestfallen, but she refuses to put the wand down. "I can say it with glitter and rainbows in the sky... Please?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "That's exactly what I don't want." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I could make it just rainbows."br /br / "Star..."br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Okay, okay. So Margo style. We just... walk around telling people Margo shakes her head affirmatively. Star stews a little, and then as a group of kids pass by, "Hey, Kids!" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "What? NO! Stop!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Nevermind." Star waves off the stopped students. "What? I was doing it 'Margo Style."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "No... First I have to tell certain people. Like Ferguson and Alfonso."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Do they still go here?" Star looks around wondering if she can spot them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Of course they still do, I mean I haven't seen them recently... like at all. Do they?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Janna is awestruck. "Of course they do. They are in most of our classes."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "You know what, I think you're right Star. We should just tell people."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" Janna walks off, and then back. "I told three people, everyone will know by tomorrow."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "What? I am supposed to do that." Star is very annoyed she doesn't get to save the day/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "How do you know?" Margo is very suspicious/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I told Brittany, Starfan13, and Chet." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Oh, Chet will get the word out." Margo is satisfied by that/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yeah." Star is pouting, "He is a terrible gossip." Star looks over to see Chet talking in a group, pointing their way. "Why did you tell Brittany and Starfan13?"br /br / "Oh, Brittany thinks it is a secret and hates you two, and..." Janna looks down at her phone, "the Starbutterflyblog4 is already carrying the story."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "That was fast. How come she never got 1?" Star wonders as she reads Janna's phone/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" The bell rings and the three girls head to class. Ms. Skullnick is writing on the board. Everybody takes their seats and Ms. Skullnick begins taking attendance. "Margo Diaz!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Uhh... Here?" Ms. Skullnick winks at Margo before carrying on. Margo is very confused with life./span/p 


End file.
